


【盾冬】拥抱、亲吻、共眠

by 1900td



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, James Buck Barnes - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: 温馨向，分三篇，如题目：拥抱，亲吻，共眠。





	【盾冬】拥抱、亲吻、共眠

Part 1·拥抱  
我不知道是否还能够有幸，拥你入怀。 

他，一位曾属于故事里的人，被无数的语言、不同国度的人所描述，跨越了时代之后，故事里的人来到了现实世界。他睁开眼，从冰消雪融的岁月里苏醒，当人们告诉他战争已经结束时，却不曾提及付出了何等的代价。

他不必过问，因为答案已然揭晓，在七十年前，又在阔别了这个世界半个世纪之后。史蒂夫·罗杰斯便是那故事里的人，而故事里的另一位主角却未能登场。

史蒂夫曾不顾一切将自己的未来斩断在同样的冰雪之下，鲁莽、愚蠢、自寻死路的将自己与飞机上的炸弹一起深埋在六尺之下，不存在任何的后备计划，仿佛曾经在战场上意气风发的美国队长永远暂停在过去的时间里。与他背后的狙击手中士一起，坠落在永恒的白色国度中。

没有飞驰而过的火车，没有凛冽呼啸的白雪，没有失之交臂而错失相握的手，他们不曾坠落，也不曾就此分离，史蒂夫仰望着笑容晏晏的棕发青年，他朝他张开了双臂，绿眼睛轻巧从高处跳下，将自己的身体嵌入在史蒂夫的怀中。他们拥抱着彼此，一如年幼时那般。

巴基说道：【在我离开前，别做傻事。】

还是个小个子的史蒂夫·罗杰斯会赌气般回答：【哼，你才是做尽傻事的人！】

【Punk.】

【Jerk.】

然而所有的美梦终究要苏醒，史蒂夫背负着往日禹禹独行，二十一世纪的未来如今就在他的面前，战争的硝烟泯灭在沉眠的时光里。他的中士眼里满是星光，说着去未来，可在未来，他却再也无法拥他入怀。史蒂夫的眉目染上点点白霜，他蓝色的眼眸里仿佛是昨日未消散的绝望，在不停的下坠、下坠，属于史蒂夫的灵魂与巴基的躯体，最后直至万丈深渊。

但命运总喜欢玩弄人心。梦境里，他在下落，现实里，他右臂的盾牌撞碎了墙壁、门框、玻璃窗，猛烈的助跑后他翻滚落地，因鲁莽带来的疼痛几乎可以忽略不计，史蒂夫甩出盾牌，朝着铁臂杀手的头部冲去，没有想象中的血腥或是被盾牌的冲击而坠楼，诡异的铁臂杀手径直接住了他的盾牌，金属碰撞的声响令史蒂夫注目。最后盾牌还是回到了史蒂夫的手中，杀手就这么将他的武器扔了回来，带着一股子怒气，甚至让这位超级血清战士都不得不因这愤怒的力量而后退。

史蒂夫站在天台的边缘，他看不见铁臂杀手的身影，他突兀的出现又突兀的消失，史蒂夫忧心忡忡，某种熟悉感攥紧了他的心脏。

这种超级直觉并没有放过史蒂夫，它像一条毒蛇早已经瞄准了史蒂夫的软肋，或者是一段来自未来的预告。

直觉说，看见他，抓住他，拥抱他，别让他离开，永远不。而直觉总能证明它是对的。

史蒂夫在再一次看见铁臂杀手的身影几乎不到48小时，这抹幽魂劈开了白昼的阳光，将一连串的阴谋与被尘封了七十年的岁月整个砸在史蒂夫的脸上，撕开了他的心脏，逼迫他直视曾经深爱过的灵魂，一缕已经破碎的灵魂，他从铁皮外壳与肉体粘合而成的冬日战士的躯壳中，望向他。冬兵无法说话，只能从那双冰冷而迷茫的绿眼睛里看着史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

“The man on the Bright，Who was he？（桥上的那个男人，他是谁？）”

“他只是你的任务，士兵。”

“但我认识他。”

冬兵被狠狠赏了一巴掌，这是个信号，他知道，长官并不喜欢他说的话，也不喜欢他“认识”任何人，他只是一个鬼故事，没有过去，没有未来，也没有现在。但他依旧会梦到他的过去，金发、蓝眼睛、拥抱、亲吻，模糊的脸庞在冰封的岁月里安然沉睡，冬兵没有挣扎的躺在手术椅上，电击打在肉体上，惨叫从喉咙的缝隙里发出嘶嘶的狰狞。他宁愿活在旧梦里，至少在梦里，他是快乐的。

母舰桥上，冬兵又遇到了金发男人，他对这个任务目标有些害怕，大概这位被人称呼为美国队长的家伙仅仅凭着一个陌生的单词，就对他产生了不可动摇的影响。男人被他打倒在地，他的铁臂砸在男人的脸上，金属片直接将男人的脸割出了一道血痕。但对方并没有反击，冬兵挣扎着、在男人的搀扶下站起。他们两人都负了伤，冬兵的铁臂扯的他的骨头生疼，还有之前被美国队长扭断的右手也几乎无法行动，但他还是努力站直了身体，就像是被驯服的那样。

“You know me in your whole life。”

冬兵听见男人这么说，而他的脑子里仿佛被人塞了一台放映机，随着他每一句话，就播放出一帧的画面，最开始的断断续续犹如老电影那般，闪烁着白噪音，但越来越多光亮鲜明的画面开始争先恐后的出现，他看见了他的眼睛、头发、脸庞，他抚摸着他蜜色隆起的肌肤、带着水光的唇，他回忆起被按在行军床上，男人拥抱着他、甜蜜而抵死缠绵的性爱。男人贯穿、拥抱、亲吻着他的肉体，被操弄的满脸通红的巴基抱怨、呻吟、发出哭泣似的气音。

【巴基，我爱你。】

【我也爱你，punk。】

冬日战士的铁臂仿佛被无形的力量拉扯着，他的拳头没能再落下，生锈的骨头咔擦咔擦冒出火花，他压在史蒂夫的身上，男人像是放弃了挣扎，但他的放弃更像是一种来胁迫冬日战士屈服的手段，就连这具训练有素的躯体也在拼命阻止着他的攻击。他们两个的身体如此挨近，史蒂夫缓缓伸出手，虚虚环绕在冬日战士的两臂上，仿佛一个拥抱。

冬日战士咬牙切齿想要抗争着这该死的本能，他不停的说道：“你是我的任务，我要完成我的任务！你是我的任务！”

“那就完成它…”

史蒂夫露出了一个笑容，与冬日战士、巴基的记忆里一模一样的傻气笑容，不论是从敌方的战线里不顾一切将他救出，还是在战场上像个不怕死的蠢货那样冲锋陷阵，巴基所有的担心则乱的脏话全部泯灭在美国队长的傻笑里，他会拥抱着他，说着令人瞠目结舌的情话，安抚着巴基不安的心。最后他也只能选择妥协。而七十年后，该死的史蒂夫·罗杰斯也没有丝毫的改变。

“因为……”

【因为……】

“我会陪你到尽头。”

【我会一直在你的左右。】

冬兵眼底的坚冰破碎，穿越过层层的冰雪、跨过风霜与半个世纪的交错，他依旧站在了他的面前，尽管一个已经被撕碎，另一个随着破碎的灵魂一起曾坠落在冰冷的深渊里，但史蒂夫最终握住了他的手，不顾一切跳入泥潭里打捞属于他的碎片，拥抱着、亲吻着他的心。

史蒂夫被捞进了一个带着硝烟和血味的拥抱里，冬兵棕色的长发搭在他的颈窝处，他们双手颤抖着，但却相互纠缠、围绕着形成了一个拥抱。

“I got you。”冬兵说道。

“Yes，you already got me，Buck。”

END


End file.
